Unforgivable
by Fatal Exodus
Summary: They were ready to risk it all, break down the beams of support, and potentially destroy all they had worked so hard to achieve. Just for one night.


so, a bit of foreword

i kinda hate this fic lol

not sure if any of you will like it

but anywho

this was originally made for a prompt on tumblr regarding the kiss scene from Episode 5

enjoy (or not)

* * *

"…I hate you."

"…What-"

"I hate you! Don't you get it? Just because you're the Avatar, you think you can waltz in here and get between me and Asami? What the hell is wrong with you?" His voice reverberated inside the small pavilion, his eyes blazing with so much confusion, hate, anger. "Spirits, I wish I'd never met you…"

She looked up at him, his gaze averted and his face stone still.

A hand flew through the cold, winter air, and immediately contacted his face, sounding off with a horrifying crack.

He reeled back from the impact and cupped his cheek, suddenly stinging with sheer pain. The firebender's face was contorted into something of pure shock and utter pain, along with everything else that was already going through his head.

Mako turned his face up to look at her. The usually cheerful Avatar stood there, trembling uncontrollably, fists tightening up until her knuckles were a pale shade. She shook her head back and forth, keeping away the urge to cry, but her resolve was breaking like a leaking dam. The hot tears were already streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls, and her teeth grinded together in a painful fashion.

"…I-I can't take it a-anymore…"

The awful sight tugged at Mako's heartstrings. The feeling of either wanting to hold her tightly or running as far away tore apart his inner workings. Whatever well-oiled machine was working inside his head had suddenly gone through a meltdown, the gears and cogs spilling to the floor with loud clanking noises that almost made him cringe.

"…What do you want me to say….? …Huh? What the hell do you want me to say, huh?" Pain and confusion slashed right across Mako's features, and one could not determine if he was about to cry or scream, or both.

He ran a gloved hand through his hair roughly, sucking in air and letting it all out. He swallowed the heavy feeling in his throat and sniffled.

"…Do you want me to tell you 'I love you'? Did you want me to forsake everything I've done with Asami just so you can hear what you want to hear? Did you not think that maybe I won't able to handle and control myself?" Korra cringed at the rage in his rising tone. "Why do you do this to me, Korra? I hate you so much right now. I hate you for ruining all of my hard work, when I thought my life was finally going to have some peace." A tear rolled down Mako's cheek and he immediately struggled to keep his walls up.

Korra shook her head, wiping her face. "Why am I still standing here then…?" Mako looked away, his amber eyes dull, red, and bloodshot. "You know what…forget everything. Forget the fun, the smiles, the experiences…me. Forget me, Mako." The waterbender shook her head and turned away, striding in the opposite direction from the pavilion.

"…I hate you because I love you." The words were a whisper in the air, barely audible and nearly drowned out in the sea of noises floating in from the bustling nightlife of Republic City. But it was quiet enough at the arena that the Avatar heard it from behind her.

She stopped in her tracks. "Mako, don't start with me now. I already get-"

Her arm was roughly yanked backward, and the girl spun from the sudden force. Before she could get a hold of her being, she felt strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist, and a pair of chapped lips crushed against her own. The waterbender clutched as his coat, struggling against his hold and trying to shove him away, but found herself giving in to him.

A soft mewl escaped her lips as his tongue pried her mouth open and slipped inside. The object freely roamed her mouth, nudging her own tongue gently before grazing the roof of her mouth with its rough padding.

"Mmf…!" Her muffled gasp was met with a grunt as the kiss became even more wanton and forceful. Hands tangled themselves in the hair at the back of his head.

The heat both of them radiated washed away any traces of what made that evening as cold as it had been. This was what they wanted. No regrets, no pain, no turning back. They were risking the fragile and unstable relationships they had already torn and were willing to let them rip off completely for just one temporary moment of ecstatic release.

No words were spoken between them as he lifted her effortlessly into his arms; thoughts were their destroyer now. Any further speech would leave them at a painful and awkward standstill. The two would let their actions speak for them, like they already had once that night.

The attic was empty and dark when they entered, golden brightness and moonlight being filtered through the aged glass windows. Their kisses has not ceased once coming inside the quiet living space, only noises being that of their simultaneous moans and grunts, mewls and gasps.

Mako grunted as he struggled to pull her parka off, immediately recapturing her lips once more when they were off her face. She gasped at the contact, pressing her hands to his chest and grasping the faded cotton of his coat. Unraveling his scarf and pushing it off his shoulders, she made quick work of his coat, unbuttoning it and untying his sash. Once the coat left his torso, he pressed her onto a wall, hands fumbling with her pelt while she explored the carving of his torso through the thin fabric of his undershirt.

Once again, he grew impatient, growling gutturally and carrying her up to his room. She found herself placed unceremoniously onto his cot, but any soreness from hitting the thin and barely packed padding was alleviated when they had connected once more. The firebender panted as he made quick work of her pants, pulling off the baggy material and taking the opportunity to admire the toned, long legs underneath. Before a single word came from Korra's mouth, she was silenced by yet another heated kiss, while Mako ran his hands up to her thighs and spread them, situating himself in between them. The waterbender's moans were silenced by a hot tongue wriggling in her mouth as the firebender proceeded to press the hardness in his trousers against her core.

Korra let her hands push onto his chest, trailing down to the hem of his undershirt, and slipping under the thin fabric to feel his body. Their kiss grew frantic as she teased him, pushing his shirt up and idly tracing the firm, hard ridges of his stomach, lingering oh so lightly at the base, right under his navel. Mako groaned loudly as dainty fingers toyed with the fine sprinkle of dark hair that led from his navel to beyond the waistband of his trousers.

The frustrated bender took the moment to slide his hands down to her stomach and grabbing the hem of her blue shirt. With impatient hands, he tugged the tight piece of clothing off of her and soon enough, it joined her pants in a rumpled pile on the dusty, wooden floor. With nimble yet determined hands, sky blue eyes meet fiery amber as she guides his hands under the wrapping around her chest, loosening it up. Slowly, he unravels the white cloths, and pulls it away from her breasts.

Even though both of them are as hot as can be, Mako can't help but let his cheeks burn at the sight of her nude torso. Korra watched him consciously, her face reddening as he observed the heaving of her large chest, sweat gathering at her neck and rolling down her chest in droplets. The thought made Mako's mouth water.

She could barely hold herself up by her elbows, limbs trembling, as he clamped his lips over one breast, while his calloused fingers teased the other. Moans could not keep themselves from spilling out as his tongue lapped at her stiff nipple, while his fingers circled and squeezed the other one. Mako grunted, the throbbing in his pants unbearable, and he quickly bucked into her hips to alleviate the pain.

After the longest time of him stimulating her breasts, he pulled away, lifting his lips to her own again and indulging her in another passionate kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her sweat-ridden body up against his, and suddenly, yelped at something prodding her core. The Ferrets captain panted, relishing the feel of her through the damp cloth of her underwear. He slipped his gloves off and applied a slight pressure to her front, pushing onto her core before sliding his fingers up and down, like a sensual massage.

Whimpers streamed from her mouth when his lips traveled down, peppering her jaw with wet kisses before securing a spot on her neck, sucking like an infant. The Avatar's mouth formed an "oh" as his hand slipped underneath her underwear, finally coming in contact with her hot, dripping folds. Her lip quivered uncontrollably, and it was no use biting down on it, when all she could do was let out short gasps, her clit rolling in between his thumb and his index finger. His fingers left the sensitive bump alone, and for a moment she felt a pressure lift from her chest.

Suddenly, she felt those same fingers pressing into her folds, infiltrating her core. Mako let out a satisfied growl on her sticky skin, marveling at the wetness of her insides. Korra panted and cried out, throwing her head back in frustration as his fingers twisted and thrusted inside her. The heat was getting unbearable; she didn't have the willpower to even brush away the strands of hair stuck to her forehead.

The fingers retreated after what seemed like a euphoric eternity, and she fell to the cot, limp like a doll. She hadn't felt him pulling off her underwear and only perked up when she heard the sound of frustrated grunting and rough cotton rustling. With a tired grunt, she propped herself up on her elbows once more, and found Mako kneeling in between her thighs, in all his nude glory. Her blue eyes blinked innocently at the stiff hardness standing proudly between his legs.

No regrets. No pain. No turning back. Just one night of intense release, then they will go back to their old routine.

It's then that they both realize how wrong this all is. How inappropriate and irresponsible this all is. How they're breaking the hearts of two people dear to them, and breaking their own. How this was only going to be a one-time thing, and would have no further meaning beyond that night.

But neither could say anything. It was a silent pact they had mutually agreed on. Everything had gone downhill from there.

The tears started with Korra, gasping and letting them flow as he pushed into her. Mako was the first to speak, immediately asking if she was hurt, but he knew that wasn't the reason why she was crying. But when she told him it hurt, she wasn't exactly lying either.

After settling inside her, she nodded her head, letting him go ahead. It was awkward and jerky and hardly as pleasurable as they thought their first times would be. The thought of Asami and Bolin burned through the back of their minds, spilling out their eyes and mouths like waterfalls of warm blood.

The release was hard to come by, what with the sudden displeasure of continuing on with the sex, but neither one of them wanted to confess anything. The plan had already failed, but they were trying to make the best of whatever remnants were left.

The two benders were desperate for release, to get rid of the ache and stress. He became rough and uncoordinated, blindly pounding into her smaller body. The cries that came from her mouth were not of pleasure, but of nerve-splitting pain. Their minds were clouded with misdirected thoughts, and when they finally reached that high, they climaxed violently, yelling at the top of their lungs. But those cries might as well have been cries of pain.

Mako pulled out with a groan and fell beside her into a slump. Their backs to each other, the light breeze falling on their hot, sticky, sweat-covered bodies seemed soothing, but it was nowhere near enough to keep their hearts from being torn out of their chests.

Soon enough, the waterbender broke into a sobbing wreck and promptly stood up, grabbing her clothes and running out of the room. Mako heard her abrupt departure, but could not will himself to turn and see her one last time. Before long, he too was crying.

They had gone far off the deep end. Things would never be the same now, not ever again. This was unforgivable, by all means of the word.

This was not the reality they wished for.

* * *

so um

yeah, review if you want

haha

any constructive comments will be appreciated


End file.
